warzone_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone Resurrection
Warzone Resurrection is a Tabletop Miniatures Skirmish game set in the Mutant Chronicles dark SciFi future. The Game Warzone Resurrection (WzR) was released in 2014 by Prodos Games. The rules, written by Jarek Ewertowski, are set in a dystopian dieselpunk future in which humanity is controlled by five megacorporations. The Solar System has become a battleground between these corporations and an external threat from the Dark Legion - undead warriors unleashed by the Dark Symmetry. History Mutant Chronicles WzR is set in the same universe as the Role-playing game Mutant Chronicles. Mutant Chronicles was first released in February 1993 by Target Games from Sweden. A second edition was published in 1997 before Target went into bankruptcy proceeding in 1999. The licence passed to COG Games until 2006 when, due to their inaction regarding the property, the licence lapsed. In 2013, British company Modiphius announced a kickstarter with the aim of releasing a 3rd edition of the game. Warzone In 1995, Target released Warzone, a table top skirmish game based in the Mutant Chronicles universe. Designed by Bill King, the Warzone universe differed from that of Mutant Chronicles and featured a number of expansions including: * Warzone: Beasts of War * Warzone: Casualties of War * Warzone: Dark Eden * Warzone: Dawn of War * Warzone: The Bauhaus Bunker * Warzone: The Brotherhood Cathedral A second edition was released in 1998. Ultimate Warzone For the third edition, entitled Ultimate Warzone, the licence had passed to Excelsior Entertainment. Warzone Resurrection In 2014, Prodos Games released the fourth edition entitled Warzone Resurrection with new models and a high quality hard back rule book. Game Format Warzone Resurrection is a tabletop skirmish game for two or more players. Each player takes command of a force, represented by 28mm miniature figures, from one of the Megacorporations of Mankind, the brotherhood or the Dark Legion. Factions Players have the choice of fielding one of the following factions: Bauhaus From it's beginning, The Bauhaus Megacorporation had a well-deserved reputation for engineering excellence and now, nearly 1400 years later, this reputation still holds true. During the colonisation of the solar system, all the Megacorporations employed their skills in the construction of ships, atmospheric processing plants and gravity regulators. In addition to their industrial reputation, they were also recognised for their honorable business ethics. The Bauhaus megacorporation rarely offered the most appetising deals and they were never the cheapest, but agreements signed with them were always honoured. As one might expect, the Bauhaus reputation for excellence extends onto the battlefield. their military hardware is generally of a high standard and their mechanical and armoured support is notably superior to that of the other Megacorporations. Combined with good discipline and highly trained troops, the Bauhaus army is one of the most effective in the solar system. Following the culture of military service, the troops themselves are, also, well motivated and follow a code of honour that has earned them respect throughout the Megacorporations.1 http://shop.prodosgames.com/en/17-bauhaus Capitol Mishima Cybertronic Imperial The Brotherhood The Dark Legion Each of the factions has a range of miniatures used to represent the heroes, troops and vehicles that make up their forces. Twenty-sided dice (d20) are used to resolve combat while cards add an extra tactical dimension to the game. Category:Warzone Resurrection Category:History Category:Background